kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the White Lotus
The Order of the White Lotus (originally from Avatar: The Last Airbender) is a group of great elemental masters who work to keep peace and order in the Avatar Realms. The Elite 5 of them traveled to the KND's world to meet with Wesley Dodds, who told them of the dream he had of the Dark Master's return, and found out the others had the dream, too. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, their leader, Iroh, decided that each of them should battle the chosen ones of their respective elements. Members Iroh Iroh is the leader of the White Lotus. He comes from the Fire Nation, and is known as the Dragon of the West. He is a caring and wise old man. Pakku Pakku is the Lotus Master of Water, who comes from the Northern Water Tribe. He's rather serious about his position. He ambushes Eva Roberts above the Aquatic Abyss. King Bumi Bumi is the Lotus Master of Earth, and is nearly 113 years old. He is a crazy old man, and is King of Omashu. He ambushes Angie Granite in Mount Precautious. Jeong-Jeong Jeong-Jeong is a Fire Nation Army deserter, and is Lotus Master of Fire. His firebending is only second to Iroh's, and seems to think of it as a curse at some points, and wishes he could be a waterbender. He ambushes and battles Nigel Uno in Dusty Desert. Piandao Piandao is the Lotus Master of Swords, and is one of the few non-benders. While his position is meant to teach swordsmanship, he is also meant to be an example of how nonbenders can be just as strong as benders. He battles Rachel T. McKenzie outside the Tree of Beginning. Wesley Dodds Wesley Dodds is a retired superhero, but appears to be a member of the White Lotus that watches over the KND's world. He has no element, but wields a poison gas gun. He and his partner, Larry Oldman, ambushed the Toxic Four in the Silver River Forest. He is primarily Nolan York's mentor. Mewtwo Mewtwo is the Lotus Master of Psychic, and appears to be a member as hinted in Chapter 55 of Firstborn. He's trained Mikaela Corella for 6 years, and has trained The Quads in the ways of The Force on New Island. Clockwork Clockwork is the Lotus Master of Time, and appears to be a member as hinted in Chapter 55 of Firstborn. He is the only spirit being, excluding Mewtwo, and has trained Jagar King in the ways of timebending. Nextgen Series Most of the White Lotus members were retired or bested by their chosen students, who have then taken their place. Vaati Vaati is the Air Master, and currently the Lotus's new leader. His goal is to destroy the World Government and help find the 20 Keys. Annie Wilconson Annie is Vaati's assistant, who shares in his freedom ideology. She is an expert slingshot sniper. Mikaela Chariton Mika is the Logia Psychic Master who surpassed Mewtwo. Rachel T. Uno Rachel is the Sword Master who surpassed Piandao. Angelie McKenzie Angie is the Logia Earth Master who surpassed Bumi. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Benders Category:Organizations Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:White Lotus Members